1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrically-based sensors for use in detecting, quantifying, qualifying, or otherwise sensing, particles carried by a fluid. It is particularly directed to an improved microfluidic sensor and interrogation structure for such particle sensing application.
2. State of the Art
Pioneering work in particle detection by measuring impedance deviation caused by particles flowing through a small aperture between two containers of electrically conductive fluid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,508 to W. H, Coulter. Coulter's name is now associated with the principle of particles causing a change in electric impedance as they occlude a portion of the aperture. Since publication of his patent, considerable effort has been devoted to developing and refining sensing devices operating under the Coulter principle. Relevant U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,878 to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,819 to Gascoyne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,551 to Krulevitch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,615 to Mehta, U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,394 to Frazier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,945 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,896 to Weigl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,431 to Holl et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,877 to Blomberg et al. Patent application 2002/117,517 to Unger et al. is also relevant. Each above-referenced document is hereby incorporated by reference, as though set forth herein in their entireties, for their disclosures of relevant technology and structure employed in various sensor arrangements.
While considerable progress has been made in sensor technology, a need remains for sensors adapted to interrogate particles that are entrained in a conductive fluid, which are low in cost, permit sample manipulation, and/or ensure accurate selection of a sample volume. It would be an improvement to provide a sensitive and accurate sensor embodied on a cartridge that is sufficiently low in cost to permit its disposal after a single use. It would be another improvement to provide such a cartridge structured to permit interrogation of a defined sample volume. Still further improvements would provide verification of sample presence at one or more desired position in the sensor, and permit estimation of the flow rate of the sample.